


where evening’s dream goes

by NEONVORE (orphan_account)



Series: You wrote ‘don’t forget’ on your arm [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (just a speculation! probably won’t make sense once things are explained), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora-centered-angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NEONVORE
Summary: Sora comes back, not too sure how — but he’s here.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: You wrote ‘don’t forget’ on your arm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes ! wrote this only my phone — at 3 am! bad idea but hey, get the best ideas sleep deprived!

How long had it been now — what, a year? Maybe close to one? Maybe it was merely a month, a week even - perhaps just a single day or an everlasting minute or second.

Whatever it was, it felt like it was decades.

Everyone had acted calm, too calm for Riku’s liking.   
  


Once the news of Sora’s disappearance went out, everyone was surely distraught; but save a week or so, they began to go on their lives. Sure they did help look, ask people to keep an eye out. But otherwise? They kept quiet. If anything, Riku felt like he and Kairi were doing all the work.

She was the most distraught, or he thought so, at least.

She would try to come off stronger then she actually was, but the red of her eyes and swollen-ness said otherwise. Riku felt like it was his role to role show weakness, and he did it fairly well. But even then it was getting harder. Sora was his best friend, his pure light and what held them together.

So of course he was bitter that everyone seemed to leave it be. If anything, the urge to snap at his friends grew intense each day, growing and bubbling over his seams as he wanted nothing more then to remind them who brought them there; who held them in his heart for years, and who woke them from darkness.

But he would never. He knew Sora would only be embarrassed by his praise; and he wouldn’t blame him. Of course he praised the smaller of the two, but never did he ever go on a rampage about how thankful they should be.

It was out of character; it was an out lash, something that only the deep depths of his emotions would let out. So, instead, he kept quiet as well in return.

It was childish, and he could only imagine how much trouble he’d get in if he kept pushing back orders and assignments from Yen Sid. But right now, he has other things in his plate. Visiting countless worlds, most being ones Sora has visited regularly or most recently — some he never even heard of.

Donald and Goofy opted to travel with him, Goofy being honest and admitting that he had wanted Sora back more then anything; they did raise the brunette in a way, after all! Donald grumbles and used the excuse of ‘world order’, and how his magic would help him fit in.

Riku could easily see through the duck’s anger — he cared more then he would let on.

So, as days slipped into weeks, and not a single sight of Sora; it was shocking he got a call from Kairi. He knew she preferred face to face conversations rather then on the phone, but the look she held was brighter then the ones she had held as of lately. It was nice, and he felt the smallest slight of ease at this.

Not to mention, she was beginning to get back into role. The depression of Sora’s disappearance had taken a toll on her, especially with the guilt of knowing he did save her and right after went missing.

She had neglected herself, and now with the roundness in her face and her hair recently trimmed from the long, red locks she held before; he found himself more then happy to see one of his best friends coming back together. Though, the painful glint in her eye at mentioning Sora didn’t go unnoticed.

_”Ienzo and I were talking, and we thought that make we can find him via my heart.”_

Riku felt a little skeptical, but didn’t announce that. No one in any world would he ruin her bright smile. He missed this. He missed her enthusiasm, her small bounce she had when she got an idea or excited; this was Kairi. And he would take in every second of it.

_”Though.. That means, I’ll have too be put asleep. To go through the — uhm. Data, and whatnot. My — the point is, maybe this can give us a better chance. He said it would let me have access to other worlds — moreso ones in slumber, and - and —“_

She continued to ramble on, hands somewhat in view as she moved them around as she spoke out loud.

Riku kept quiet, slouching a little in his seat in the Gummi Ship with a small breath. He felt the presence of Donald and Goofy as they listened in interest, hands gently along his shoulders as they perked up.

Truth he told, he was getting used to them. As much as Donald did get on his nerves, he appreciated the duck greatly. He was hot headed but goodness did he care.

“ _So, you’ll be able to find him?”_ Goofy asks quietly, ears somewhat raising as he made his way into the phones view. He opened his mouth to continue in, but Donald was quick to push his way into view too. “ _Wak! Sora’s coming home! I knew he wasn’t gone!”_ He cries out, feathers fluffing out as he held onto his weapon tightly.

Kairi noticeably falters at this, but smiles anyways.

” _Well.. We haven’t tried yet, but I don’t have doubts! I mean.”_ She goes quiet. _“..The main reason we came to this conclusion is — uh. I’ve been.. Dreaming about him.”_ This gets Riku’s attention. “ _And I’m not sure if it’s him, or just a memory. I don’t wanna take risks, so I’m going in ASAP! And — wait, how has it been going for you fellas?”_

His previous interest is clouded with disappointment as he’s reminded of their world traveling.

” _Not a damn thing.”_ Riku grumbles, earning a hard whack on his head by Donald. “ _Wh - huh?! Hey, watch it!”_ Donald shakes his head fast and pouts. “ _No cursing!”_ Kairi off screen covers her mouth, laughing against her palm.

” _Goodness, Riku. No wonder Sora keeps so clean when he talks! If only they knew they way you to would bicker when we were younger!”_ She cackles.

Donald looks shocked — perhaps at even imaging Sora cussing, or maybe it being they were so young. Being around sailors didn’t help, and considering they did have free liberty on the Play Island.

” _Don’t need to remind me. I’ve at least cut down, admit it.”_ He smirks, and Kairi rolls her eyes. “ _Anyways. We’ve found nothing. But we have told some people to keep at eye out for anything strange or odd. Or, you know; look for a spiky-haired-boy. I’m sure we’ll come across something.”_

Kairi nods unsurprisingly, and sighs heavily _. “I hope. It’s been too long. He even missed his birthday..”_ He notices her lips quivering, and opens his mouth to interject — to say anything to help. But she continues on. “ _I suppose I’m just afraid about the what if’s. What if he doesn’t come back? What if he does and he’s —“_

Riku is fast to stop her, brows furrowed as he speaks.

” _Sora is gonna come back, one way or another. And trust me, when he does we can make him promise to stop doing this.”_ To stop hurting himself. Everyone appreciated the boys help, obviously. But the amount of times he’d sacrificed himself without a single care could only get ignored for so long, now it was just concerning.

He did know his life meant just as much, if not more (to him at least) as others, right?

  
Funnily enough, he knew he would do the same. If it had him in his stance, and with Sora; Riku would easily throw away his life to get back Sora’s. He was his light, something he looked forwards to constantly. How could he not?

His interaction with Kairi had been a month or two ago, which means.. She was asleep for at least an entire month, now! It made Riku somewhat sick. He hated naps, and even thinking about a month long one left a sour taste in his mouth.

He supposed Sora out did her, though. A sleep for an entire year, while he was in the pod! And even after he was still tired. What a lunatic.

He had cut down his searches significantly, but still made time to search with Donald and Goofy. Being a Keyblade Master meant not a lot of free time, and with the last orders he pushed away and ignored from the need to search; it meant he had ten times the amount of things to do.

Aqua sympathized him, and offered to help. He declined her offer and went to work almost instantly. It was his fault, after all. But it didn’t mean he was not mad over it. He would much rather look for Sora, anyways.

It was harder to look then visit worlds and keep things clean — finding Sora was the hardest challenge yet.

And no way he would give up, never.

Naminé was the only one who noticed the toll it took on him. Or maybe she was the only one who said something about it.

She was shy and hesitant, but somehow direct, too.

If was lost just conversations; asking if he reminded this.. Or that. And his memory was hazy, in fact. He would have to have his clone come and befriend he’d - he wasn’t fit for it. Besides, he liked to separate himself and his clone all together.

He was his own person. And clearly, he had an interest in the blonde girl that he just didn’t see. He hoped that someday he could fix that bridge for them.

It wasn’t until she offered to tag along in his missions that they got closer.

Riku was quieter, but she was even quieter. He was used to someone always talking in the silence, only looking to him for a small acknowledgement or a tiny reply. Goofy was good at that, and so was Sora. But Naminé? She didn’t start conversations. So it was difficult.

At the time, she instead found herself occupied by looking at the Gummi Ship’s items. It wasn’t his ship, by all means; it was Sora’s. Or it was actually Donald and Goofy’s — but with the small tinkering toys and useless items found about, no doubt the brunette had claimed it without saying so.

She would pull out a trophy or two - no doubt from Hercules, alongside with visiting the Colosseum. And sometimes a stray empty potion or elixir.

It wasn’t till she pulled out a notebook that they actually got to the good stuff.

The first page had chicken scratch — but with the written date, he felt a warmth fill him up.

_’the gummi ship is boring! Donald won’t let me fly. so now I only have this to entertain myself, this is not a diary!’_

It absolutely was _._

Flipping through pages confirmed it, as it went from when he was merely 14 to 15 and so on. His writing was mostly nonsense, with small notes like ‘remember this code!’ or ‘Donald accidentally healed an enemy but won’t admit it’.

Thankfully the ship was in auto pilot — because there was no way he would have time to look at this any other time.

Even if the world wasn’t that far, he lapped in everything he could.

’ _apparently I have another person in me. two, actually! or three? I dunno. it’s confusing. I have like, a brother or something kinda! cool?!’_

_’im hungry’_

_’i finally got to drive the ship! I ran into a few asteroids but it was cool even when I did!’_

_’i was a lion’_ Which was ominous, and Riku still didn’t know the context to it.

The writings got shorter, until it eventually began to consist of small doodles. It was more so half assed drawings, only making him and Naminé laugh loudly at it. It wasn’t a making fun of laugh, but mostly.. Adoration, in a sense.

He mostly drew Meow-Wow, which on first glance just looked like a bean with a cat face. Sometimes it would be nonsensical comics that fit too well with Sora’s humor and childish attitude — and sometimes, the drawings would just cease.

The worlds, too, sometimes just consist of point A to point B notes.   
  


It wasn’t until the small notes of pure angst hit him like a brick.

He tried to avoid them, as it felt off to read Sora’s deep and personal thoughts. But he kept the journal well close to his person, and decided to only go over it when Sora got back.  
  


Which, he didn’t.

Kairi only lolled deeper and deeper into her sleep, and with no new word from Ienzo or Donald and Mickey, Riku began to grow restless.

He was training Roxas and Xion when it began to take a toll on him. He used darkness for his advantage — had it twirled around his finger, completely under his dominance. But it was getting hard. It tore at his throat and muscles at the mere thought if Sora. About how much he missed his chestnut hair, and his deep blue eyes, and his laughed and his stupid, stupid jokes and—

“Riku?” Roxas’s voice tides hind from his thoughts, and as the sunlight hit his eyes — he could’ve sworn the blonde boy was not him, but his somebody.

It only made it worse.

Xion notes his hurt expression and lets her keyblade drawl away. Roxas was hesitant, and kept his out — staying a few steps away, just in case. Xion edges close and gently moved her hands to Riku’s broad shoulders, feeling him tense around her touch before easing down.

”Are you okay?”

What a dumb question.

He was not okay. His best friend was missing, and there was not a single ounce of evidence if he was alive or even dead. 

“I think I’m just overworked.” Riku breaths out, running a hand through his silver locks shakily. “I’ve been doing all these missions.” He sighs, “And it’s just.. It’s just getting to me.” Everything reminded him of what he was missing. And it hurt so, so bad.

Xion nods humbly and offers a look to Roxas. He lets his keyblades a dematerialize, hands shoving into his pockets sheepishly.

”Take a break. I’m sure Yen Sid will understand. Just gotta’ be direct, doofus.” She gently hits his shoulder, and be managed a weak smile.

”..Yeah.” He sighs, looking up to the dawn sky that Twilight Town always held.   
  


He remembered hearing Sora talk about it — ranting and raving about how pretty it was. How the warmth was just so close to his their Islands felt. He wasn’t wrong, but nothing could beat their home.

”Do me a favor.” He starts, turning back to Xion and Roxas. “Keep an ear open for Kairi, or Ienzo, would you? I haven’t heard from them in awhile and..” He trails off, moving his hand in a movement just a little.

They get the drift, and smile warmly.

”Absolutely. I’ll let you know if anything is found out. Go rest, chill out for a little, dude!” Roxas puffs out his chest, brows furrowing.

The two held a sort of resentment. They both adored Sora, but hated one another equally. It was more of due to the past, and how both reacted to the situation at hand. But now? Sure, they despised each other. But both knew that they loved Sora mutually, and decided that they would hold of murdering each other for him.

Xion nods in agreement, hands clasping together. “Yeah! You look like you haven’t slept in years. You’re only, like — a year older then us! Sleep before you die more sooner then you should!” She exclaims, ousting him.

”If you want to get technical — you guys are, like.. 2 Years old. 4 Maximum.”

Roxas snorts, covering his mouth while Xion pouts childishly. It reminded him so much of Sora.

”No way! We grew it’s Sora — you can’t trick me!”

Riku shushed her and bid his farewells.

With that, he walked through the small town. Taking notes of his surroundings, greeting new faces who spoke to him. Hell, he even visited Little Chef. The rat seemed pleased to see him, but with the lacking ability to speak — it made it kind of like a game of Charades on the hardest difficulty.

He decided to offer a small attempt at letting him know if he saw Sora, to really notify anyone. The rat frowned at the new information of the lost brunette, but nodded eagerly enough to reassure Riku he got the message across.

In any circumstance, he would’ve rushed to the Mysterious Tower and think up a room to sleep in. It was what everyone was doing, really. They hadn’t had the time to settle somewhere else anyways.

But the idea of being greeted with the same thing, to be faced with reality — to even so much as remember that Sora should be with him, it made his throat tight and hands shake.

  
So he rented a room for the night in Twilight Town. He spent his Munny without much of a thought, and let his body plop on the bed in the rented room tiredly. It had a nice view kf the town, and met the warmth of the setting sun brush against him. It was definitely warm, and he was now beginning to reconsider his past statement about Destiny Islands..

He huddled against a pillow and hugs it closely, face nuzzling into the soft material with a sigh.

Riku hadn’t realized how tired he was.   
  


It was no surprise either that he felt asleep so soon, gently snoring as his chest raised and lowered, and..

Why was he diving? At first it felt like any other surreal dream, falling face first into a storm of nonsense and strange dream eaters.

He was so fixated on it being normal, being so used to diving into Sora’s dreams and nightmares to reassure himself more then anything, that he was safe. So who the hell was he going into, now?

Ideas rampaged through him — could someone sleep without a body? Without a heart? Did this mean Sora was alive?

He was alive, he thinks with a heart fluttering with butterflies.

Sora was alive!   
  


..Except, all previous hope he had drained once he landed.

His surrounding east a vast nothingness. The sky was dark, and when he looked down, it was like a mirror looking back up at him. It reminded him of the blue skies he’d seen somewhere else, perhaps in another dream or another life.

Small stars were everywhere, and he felt at peace.

This was not someone else’s dream, but his own. But why the dream dive, then? Had he mistaken it, did it even happen?

  
Riku looked at his hands, then moved to his knees. He took in his reflection, and took note that he was not in fact his younger self. This was different. He was in his own head, not Sora’s or someone else.

Besides, with a brief shut of his eyes, and a hand to his heart — he could feel the link between him and his Komary Bat. He was safe, thankfully — but didn’t have a purpose, not yet. So the bat kept tucked away for now, only confirming his suspension of this being a possible nightmare.

Moving to his feet, he walked around and let the gentle wetness under this feet fill his ears.

”..Hello?” He calls out, brows furrowing. He felt dumb, but continued to move, hands moving to cup around his mouth as he spoke louder. ”Anyone out there? Where am I?”

He would much rather have his first question to be answered, but figured either or was fine.

..

..

Nothing.

”Hello!”

_Hello?_

He feels his body tense, and his hands bawling into fists.

”Who’s there?” He twirls around desperately, trying to make out anything around him — but it was far too dark, and not to mention - he couldn’t see a figure of anyone, of anything.

”Tell me where you are!”

_This can’t be happening._

”What’s happening? Where are you?”

Riku ran until his legs burned and his chest aches, panting quietly as he realized he was only in a mass void of emptiness.

  
_How could.._

The voice was garbled, his head heavy and it felt like he was under water. The only reason he knew it was false was he could breathe, and even then.. He took another look around, and shakily felt to his knees.

He was lost.

The voice felt like a drone in his head. And even then it felt heavy on his heart. Like he should know where he was, where they were, and..

_I always win._

The voice was heavier. Gruff, and it made him feel cold.

Green eyes look around desperately, pleading for some sign. And he gets it.

The sign he gets is cold, and sorrowful. It makes his heart throb and ache, as if it was being pulled out of his chest.

His sign is Sora. He seems him, hand grasping onto his shirt as if he was too, in pain. Except it feels off. Everything feels wrong, and their link feels weak. Riku forces himself back up and runs as hard as he can, hand reaching out as he took a second glance to the mirrored ground. It was taunting him. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he moves or fast, he remained in place.   
  


He couldn’t move.

And Sora looked up, and he looked so tired. He looked sick, and he looked lost.

Riku woke up. The feeling of ocean blue eyes still in the back of his head, he breaths shakily and rubs his eyes. He scrambled to his phone and unlocks it, scrolling through his contacts for Ienzo and —

‘Incoming video-call from — Ventus’

He harshly pushes answer, fully aware that he must look a mess.

”Riku! Where are you!” The blonde exclaims. “It’s past midnight — don’t tell me you’re still on your mission.” He frowns, and Riku finds himself smiling meekly.

”No. I actually rented a room, I’m down at Twilghf Town. I was feeling kinda out of it, and didn’t fully trust myself handling the Gummi Ship while like this.” Technically it wasn’t a lie. Ventus breaths out in relief, nodding as he visibly sits down.

”Thank Heavens! I was gonna say.. You’re way too hard on yourself. I’m glad you took that break, you definitely need it. Say, once it’s morning — come swing by, would you?”

Riku raises an eyebrow at this, but doesn’t push until Ventus gives in.

”Aqua, Terra and I are considering going out and about — possibly to the Dark World. But.. I can kinda feel the tension. I was thinking that, maybe if they don’t feel all good safe or - or whatever, you could tag along?”

He couldn’t blame them. After all they had went though..

”Of course. Count me in. I wouldn’t tell them, not yet, I’m sure they’ll feel like a burden.” He was mostly talking from experience, but feels it pass as Ventus grins. “Awesome, cool! Sorry for waking you up. I just got message from Axel that he noticed you hadn’t been back, and I figured instead of waiting, I would just..”

Riku nods, and runs a hand across the back of his neck.

”It’s fine. It’s late, you should be sleeping too. Especially with your mission tomorrow.”

Ventus nods in agreement and sighs. “Good point. I’ll see you tomorrow — afternoon! Aqua and Terra are heavy sleepers. It’s for the best anyways! Bye!”

Before he knows if, the call ends, and he sits there.   
  


He could’ve said no. Could’ve said he wanted - no, needed time off. But he pushed on. He never knew how to take a break, did he?

Sighing, he looks into his lap and swallows dryly.

He dreamt of Sora. But he wasn’t all there. He was hurt. Did something happen? The countless questions tortured him, and he could barely go back to bed, almost afraid about what it who would be waiting for him.

If one thing mattered, it was that Sora was still there.   
  


At least he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

He kept his promise, and did wake up bright and early to ready himself for his visit with Ventus and the others.

Riku was fully aware that they would be meeting later in the day, but he woke up earlier to not only prepare himself, but to at least give a second gander around town to maybe find any clues he may of disregarded.

Of course, he found himself stumbling into a group of teens — quite obviously around his age. They gave him a look, almost as if they knew him. Riku, on the other hand, never saw them in his life. And if he did, there was no way he’d remember. He happened to only remember people easily if 1) they grew up with him. Or 2) he managed to get on their bad side with his past teen angst.

He still had zero clue how to apologize to the princesses of light; and he decided to leave it be until the time was right.

”Riku, right?” The girl of the three asks, giving a small wave as her free hand stroked her chin curiously. “Obviously it’s him.” One of the two boys mutters, brows furrowed as he folded pale arms across his chest. “When do you see a silver-haired dude this often? And besides — he’s obviously trying to not kill us, so it’s definitely him and not the others.”

Was he missing something?

”And he’s not in a black coat, too. This is definitely Riku! Hi, I’m pence.” The final boy exclaims, grinning as he put his hands to his hips proudly. “This is Olette, and that’s Hayner.” Olette waves happily and Hayner mumbles a ‘sup’ before turning away.

”Roxas told us about you.” He explains, nervously laughing. “Sorry for the scare, he just told us to give you this. Since he was gonna be out all day with Axel, Xion and Naminé.”

She was going out with them? Good for her. She definitely would have more fun with the bunch then just with him.

Pence pushes his hand out, offering a piece of torn paper with some numbers on it.

”Roxas doesn’t have a phone. Well, I mean.” He snorts, brows furrowing as he shifts. Hayner laughs loudly, which startled Riku at first. It was definitely out of play from his previous quiet attitude. “He does. Or, more of did.”   
  


Olette moves for her tippy toes for exaggeration, “We were sitting up at the tower, and he just — dropped it!” She laughs. “All the way down. The thing was beyond repair, and since he couldn’t find you; he figured since we’re always in town, we could help.” She beams, and Riku gives a small nod.

”You should’ve seen the look on his fair.” Hayner snickers. “He was terrified.”

Olette rolls her eyes and turns back to Riku, ignoring the laughter of the two boys behind her. “I guess Leon and the others wanted to get in touch. They don’t have your number though, so! That’s where that comes in.” She points to the paper in his hand, head tilting lightly.

”I’ve never met them. But I’ve heard good things about them — they came all the way from Traverse Town!” She exclaims. “I’ve never been there.. I wanna though. It seems small and cozy, maybe after school!”

Riku shakes his head lightly, managing a small smirk.

”Definitely small. Compared to here, at least. But also shady; I’d keep these two in tow with you if you ever considered.” She looks to the boys and snickers, shaking her head. “They couldn’t hurt a fly. All bark, no bite.”

”Wha? What are we talking about?”

She shoves Hayner and laughs, “Nothing! Just delivered news from Roxas to him. We better go. Hey, wait.” She hums, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a bright red pen before snagging the paper back — jotting down more before handing it back.

”I know we barely know each other, but here are our numbers! Give us a ring if you need any help. And if any news on Sora comes up. We were just as close to him.” She smiles warmly and offers another way, and turns away.

”Bye Riku!” Hayner and Pence conjure up farewells as well, but continue to bicker and laugh together as they follow the girl.

Curious, he observes the paper and hula idly to himself. He was sure he wouldn’t contact them.. It was just how he worked, but the idea of them actually being willing made him feel warm. No wonder Sora was friends with them; he spoke so highly of the three, even when he barely knew as much about them then he.

Sora just had that affect with people, he supposed.

Sighing, he folds the paper up and puts it into his pocket, looking up as he strolled forwards. He took the time seriously, retracing steps; asking folk around. He decided to buy a couple potions as well, and then decided it was time to meet with Ventus.

And by all means he wanted to get there, at least without using the Gummi Ship. But it wasn’t like he could just leave it there. And besides, using portals of darkness always left him feeling weird and somewhat guilty.

With that in mind, he hops into the ship and sets up the location; wasting zero time to work on getting there.

The ride was not as entertaining as it would’ve been before. Maybe it was the lack of Naminé, or maybe because the ride was way longer then others. Or maybe it was just the mere acknowledgement that he was losing hope. 

He wouldn’t say it out loud, or even admit it, but it was beginning to get tiring. 

It wasn’t the Sora part, either. It was the just how he disappeared out of the blue. How did that even work, did it? How was it fair, and how was he supposed to find him without a single clue?

The pestering thought at least made the ride go faster. And as soon as he landed in The Land Of Departure, he was almost instantly greeted with the trio.

Ventus greets him eagerly, while Aqua offers a few questions and —. Terra stays put, managing a small smile, but keeps silent. It puts him off, and he doesn’t know why. He walks with them into the castle, and listens to Ventus explain their mission once more, but in more detail.

He makes sure to listen, but continued to keep an eye on Terra. Once they’re left alone, he sees the older of the two smirk, which only confuses him further.

”..Well look at you.” He announces, and aside the slight joking fine, he could see the proudness he holds in his stature.

“Thanks.” Riku nods gently, smiling back. “I finally fulfilled my promise to you.”

Terra sighs gently, and gives a nod in agreement. “You did.” He shifts in his spot, and crosses his arms over his chest delicately. “Now there’s nothing left for me to teach you.” Terra begins to move closer, still adorning a pleased smile.

“You’re a true keyblade master. Not to mention, a great leader to those around you.”

Face to face, he rests a hand on Riku’s shoulder. His touch was heavy, but his eyes shine away any intimidation he should feel. “You’ve even found strength to save your friends.”

At this comment, he feels his stomach turn.   
  


“It’s not enough.” He manages out, watching Terra’s smile falter. The man grabs him all together now, narrowing his eyes as he looked down.

“The very fact you were able to make your way back here proves just how strong you are..” He pulls away, and gives him a much sterner look. “That’s why I called you.”

He friend a little. Wasn’t it Ventus who asked? Perhaps it was a coverup. He could easily imagine it, anyways. “That’s.. The reason?”   
  


Terra raises a brow, puffing his chest our slightly as he took in Riku’s words.

“You expected more?” Riku finds a grin slipping into place, an eager nod escaping him as he shifts. “Yes!” He exclaims, and as if all the tension fell — laughter slips from the two, delving into the situation happily.

The sound of footsteps doesn’t go unnoticed, as Aqua sand Ventus come into view.

”Hey you two!” Ventus exclaims, running to be asked Ventus as he grins childishly. “What’s so funny?” The look he gave Riku made him grin, now seeing the similarities he and Sora held. 

Terra hums quietly as he turns away, arms moving back to find over his chest. “It’s a secret.” He mumbles, moving away as Ventus gasps. “What? Oh, come on! Tell me!” He whines, wasting zero time to chase after Terra.

Riku watches in amusement, smirking before shaking his head lightly.

Aqua stays at his side, watching the two as well with a warm smile. Her hands are gently clasp together, so calm and at ease - almost as if the three were not about to go into the Dark World.

”Are you sure about this?” He asks, turning to face her. She continues to stare off, instead.

“Yes.” She gracefully turns on her heel, looking to meet his face with a reassuring grin. “Don’t worry. I’m not alone this time.” And with that, she gently makes way to stand sauce Ventus and Terra, looking at them with confidence and our joy.

They don’t wait to open the portal, and adorn themselves with the armor that Riku had always heard if, but never saw face to face.

He states in amazement, meeting Terra’s glance once more before the entered and disappeared. Not forever, he reminds himself. They would be safe. They were stronger than ever.

”Good luck.” He murmurs, smiling fondly at where the portal once remained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always; sorry for errors!

He had completely gone against his word. He had held himself high and carried the confidence that he spread in little bits where ever he went.

’Sora will come back.’ And he believed himself; and it hadn’t mattered how many times he would get a concerting expression of doubt or nervousness shot his way - because where were they to speak? If anyone knew Sora, it was him and _him only._

People were almost disregarding the fact that he was just as capable of dragging him back, alone too, for that matter.

And it wasn’t as if everyone was giving up, it was little things he noticed.

Almost as if they weren’t sure anymore if Sora actually was there. And if he was, maybe waiting - waiting for a year or more now (he slept for a year, this would be fine) and eventually he would just go off. Because if anyone knew anything, it was that he wouldn’t wait; he couldn’t wait. Sora could barely stand still, could barely stay quiet and keep to himself — he would’ve gone about his own way to come back, no doubt.

And as concerning as that should be, it only made Riku smile.

Because it was too right, too much like Sora - and he knew full well he wouldn’t be able to stop him.

So, everyone decided to keep that in mind rather then other explanations. Where was Sora? Well, probably out on his own adventure. He always had a drive for it, so why would that stop him?

It wasn’t until Xion broke the dream like situation, almost hesitant to even speak.

 _What if he’s dead._ Her question was simple, and no one would manage an actual response. Riku was sick of the what if’s and maybe’s and how’s. So when one of his friends said this, quite directly as well, it made the previous hope that hung so loosely begin to untie and falter deep, deep into the darkness he had done so well to keep under control.

Where do dead people even go? Roxas gave him a funny look at this, as if he knew the answer. And truthfully no one did.

Riku was just thankful Kairi wasn’t here. Speaking of which, she had been asleep for a year now, as well. He supposed her and Sora were more alike then they’d thought, he thinks smugly.

Much like him, Kairi hated naps. No doubt she would feel disgruntled once it was over.

But even then, the question tugged are him in all the wrong and worst ways: where do dead people go? Maybe to some world, a world deep and hidden in the realm of sleep. Maybe it was hidden in the light, unable to be a physical place and instead mental.

Maybe it was nothing; maybe it wasn’t a place, at all. Maybe nothing happened when you died.

Riku took it into his own hands to find any answers, going through Master Yen Sid’s books, and soon enough finding his way Disney Castle.

Goofy and Donald has gave him quizzical looks, but wouldn’t speak up. Neither had the courage, and besides — they had Mickey to do that.

While he looked about the large library, he felt a small tug on his shorts.

He stood still but turned his head to meet the eyes of Minnie. It wasn’t the face he was expecting, but it was friendly nonetheless. He gave a small nod, while she smiles and hums out loudly.

”What brings you here, Riku?” She asks, shifting to take a hold onto her dress and maneuver her way to take a seat on a stack of read-through books. Even then, she was still small — Riku couldn’t help but smile at that. He supposed that was the difference between her and the King. Even with his tiny stature , he was intimidating and strong.

Minnie made him feel at home, with her warm smile and patience. It was almost as if she’d shatter if tested wrong, but her magic abilities surely proved otherwise.

”I was going around trying to find some books to use for research.” Riku replies, looking away to gaze at more books and papers.

”What for?” She perks, ears twitching lightly as she flattens out her dress. “I’m sure I can be of assistance. I know all these books like the back of my hand! You have a lot of free time when you’re stuck hooped in a castle all day!” She giggles, tilting her head - opting him to continue.

He hesitates, but pulls from the book he was eyeing and crosses his arms.

”..Uh. Perhaps something on — death?” He prepared himself for any backlash, but instead saw her stay put. She gives a nod, and rubs a gloved hand to her chin.

”Good question! Though, wrong section, silly.” She grins and hops back to her feet, motioning him to follow. “I don’t blame you though, we ought to get more proper directions in here!” Riku follows closely behind and feels the familiarity of his previous patrols he had done with her, before he became a Master himself.

”But. Riku?” She pipes back up, flashing him a look to make sure he was following.

He merely hums in acknowledgement, to at least show he was listening. This seems to be good enough, as she continued to speak. “I’m guessing that’s not all you’re looking for, is it.” It was more of a statement then question, and his lack of response was more then telling.   
  


“I know it’s not my place to say, or to assume even, but I’m sure he’s fine.” Riku believed her, but that small doubt surely ate away at him. “The few times I’ve met him; he was always a joy. So eager, and goodness did he talk of you all the time!” She giggles. “Riku this.. Riku that, I hadn’t mind! It reminded me of Aqua, and when she’d speak of Terra.” She smiles sadly, and stops walking.

”I do not think Sora is dead.” She says, turning around to lean up on her tippy toes and grab his hand. “If he was, you would feel it. You two share a strong link; a connection. You both are as close as it gets, maybe even more so.”

He notes duly that his face and chest felt hot like an oven, and his her words only made him want to hide away. It wasn’t a bad feeling though. He just couldn’t pinpoint it.

”Yeah.” He breaths out. “Somebody has to keep that doofus in line. It was destiny for it to be me.” The small mouse grins at this and nods in agreement. “Absolutely! Now, let’s see those books..”

Disney Castle proved also to not hold any answers. And the small bits he’d found didn’t fit right.

On his way out, he bypassed Goofy and Donald once more — biding farewells. He paused, and turned to the two in curiosity.

”Where do you go when you die?” The question quite obviously caught them off guard, as Donald tensed and Goofy tilted his head gently. “Wak?!” Donald exclaims, stomping in place as he held his wand tightly. “What are you implying!” Goofy pat the duck’s head gently as he laughed lowly.

”Whatta’ strange thing ta’ ask as you’re bouta’ leave!” He says teasingly, obviously somewhat aware of what he has been doing (or looking for). “And, well. I guess that depends on you.”

That wasn’t too helpful.

”What.” Riku says a bit too quickly, staring forwards in confusion. “It depends on you! What does your heart think? No one can really know; so it’s up ta’ ya to believe in, well, whatever we believe!”

The silver haired boy gave a small nod and pondered, tapping a foot in the ground slowly as he thought over his choices.

His heart thought, and wanted, him to be fine. But he just couldn’t figure out what he believed in..

”What do you guys think?” He asks gently, eyes looking from the two.

Donald’s anger had seem to ease down, though he continued to pout and glare daggers into Riku. Goofy, still at least, shrugged. “I like ta’ think they’re, all hearts that are gone, are happy in another world!” He exclaims, grinning. “Maybe that they fed anotha’ world just for em’.” The thought was easing, but Donald easily spoke up whilst hopping up to get attention.

”They go to Halloween Town!” He nearly yells, causing him to tense before laughing loudly. “Sora’s not dead. He’s just, in Halloween Town.” He repeats more properly, and while him and Goofy continues to laugh, Donald frowned and quacked loudly. “Waaah! What’s so funny! Stop laughing! Stupid boys! Wak!” It just worked too well. If all things aside, he could absolutely see the dweeb hiding away in one of his favorite worlds. Maybe he should visit it..

The previous angst he’d felt was somewhat lifted, and he thanked the two and took his way back home. Of, at least, what was home for now. He let his navigation lead him to The Mysterious Tower, but the ringing of his phone caught him off guard.

He promptly put the ship on auto pilot and leaned back in his chair. 

Incoming video call — Yuffie.

He furrows his brows and presses answer, gently putting the camera in his sight. “Hello?” He says, taking note that the camera was not showing Yuffie — or anyone, for that matter. “..Hello —“

The camera scrambled a little as hands struggled to get them, revealing Aerith instead of Yuffie.

”Oh, hey.” He starts, brows furrowed in confusion. Before he could ask anything, the brunette shifted in her spot and smiled nervously. “Riku! Goodness, sorry. We — or, Yuffie, was gonna call you and tell you to come over!”

The sound of bickering voices took care of the usual silence that he would’ve naturally had in a 1 on 1 video call. Not that he cared, it was more of just.. Confusing.

”Yuffie, where is she?” He tried to see if anything in the background showed any evidence of the small girl, but Aerith was fast to laugh warmly at his notice. “She and Cid are arguing.. I’m not too sure what if, but she dropped her phone. I figured I could get the message across while she was busy.”

Riku nods understandingly, sighing as he looks away for a moment.

”I’ll come right now. I’m just leaving Disney Castle, so it shouldn’t take too long.”

”Thank you!” Aerith exclaims. “It means the world. We are thinking we found — oh, Cloud?” She speaks off side to the phone and visibly puts it down; leaving him face to face with the familiar darkness that he was greeted with.

All he made out was a gentle plea from her to Cloud, the other’s voice to low to make out — and he figured to leave it as that. Ending the call, he slides it aside and begins to make way to Hollow Bastion now - or more of, Radiant Garden. He still wasn’t used to it.

The ride was thankfully fast, and once landing in a secluded spot, he made way to the area that he knew easily that would hold all of them. And not to mention, he could hear bickering from outside.

The door was unlocked, so he let himself in — sliding in quietly as he took notice to Yuffie basically on Cid’s shoulder, yelling in his ear while Leon and Aerith watched from aside, quietly speaking to each other. Leon was the first to see him, giving a small nod as Aerith took notice too. 

“Riku, that was fast.” She says, smiling as she walked to him eagerly and took his hands. “You just missed Cloud, something about Tifa and.. Oh! Right!” She pulls away and strides to the bickering pair and leans in.

Cid grumbles something and tugs away, while Yuffie pulls off and grins up to him smugly.

”Fancy seeing you here.” Riku snorts but steps closer to the forming group, arms gently crossed as he began to ponder what it was they exactly had called him for. “It’s about Sora.” Aerith began, hands holding onto one another gently.

”We’re thinking — since you guys back at the castle have also been searching through memories and what not; we can go through the data bits!” Riku felt the familiar doubt and sourness tug at him, but before he could let the taste remain, she continued to speak. “Mostly because we’re starting to think Sora’s not here. P - Physically.” She corrects herself, mostly it seems for Riku’s sake, to which he shakes his head.

”It’s fine. I mean, it’s..” He pauses, swallowing dryly. “It’s a possibility. That he’s dead. Or maybe it’s a Roxas situation; that he’s gone, but not entirely.”

Aerith seemed to pout, brows furrowed as she shook her head. “But if we still remember him, then he must still be with us.” Thankful to her stance, Leon nodded, giving her a look that (he assumed) was supposed to be comforting. “Yes, that would stand to reason.”

Stepping in, Riku was quick to shoot down the moment. “But we’ve been searching everywhere for Sora.” The bitterness poison came back from his throat, replacing the hope with anger and — “And we haven’t found a single clue. If he’s really out there, don’t you think we would of found something by now?”

Yuffie, while sympathetic, gave an understanding nod - humming out loud in thought.

”Cid’s been looking into the data for a year now.” He hated how they let it go on for long, “Aren’t the people at the castle doing the same thing?” It seemed his previous tone was reflected right back to him, as Leon narrowed his eyes and moved a hand to his hip.

”And no one has found anything yet?”

Riku swallows heavily and thinks over his options, and sighs heavily once seeing all were hopeless. “..Well. It’s outside of their field of expertise.”

The clacking of keys should’ve been soothing from the heavy atmospheric hell they were in, especially with Leon shooting daggers from his eyes at him — but it wasn’t. Yuffie if anything seemed ticked off from it, shifting in her spot before looking back to Cid and frowning.

”Come on, Cid!” She whines, hands balling into fists. “Can you throw us a bone here, please?!”

The older of the group tensed and eventually gave in to Yuffie’s whining, rambling back and forth. It was at that point he found himself spacing out. He heard people speaking, felt the eyes on him - even felt himself reply as if he knew was going on.

And maybe he did, but at the same time he just wasn’t all there.

Something about data. Something about Sora — and the other members of the Organization. Too strong, or too weak? Too locked, too.. It was all too much.

The offer to delve into the mess of data was open, and he begrudgingly agreed. Because what else was there to do, anyways?

He could always go home and train, but that wouldn’t do anything. And maybe this wouldn’t, either. The pushes of keys and hushed options and recommendations filled his ears, and his chest felt too heavy. 

”Riku?” Aerith asked quietly, standing closer to him then the three near the computer. He barely even realized he had stepped away. “Are you feeling okay?” She moves a pale hand to his head, and he feels himself flush at the contact. “Hmm.. You look sleepy, you can take a nap, if you want.” He nearly scoffed, but found her eyes genuine.

”It seems it’s gonna be taking awhile to get into the first batch of members, anyways. We can wake you up if anything new pops up. Even then,” she noticed to the small notebook in her hands — smiling reassuringly. “I’m taking notes. I can hand them to you once we finish, too.”

He wanted to argue, but her hand pushed on his chest and he found himself beginning shoved in a direction — and maybe he wasn’t actually paying attention where he was being lead.

”You need to care for yourself. Sora would be throwing a fit if he saw you.” He groans and feels her laughing against him — it wasn’t fair that she was right.

She pushes him into a worn sofa, looking down at him with a persistent smile.

”I’m serious. Sleep. If anything shows up if Sora, I’ll shake you awake!” He trusted her, he just didn’t rust himself. “Okay. Promise.” It was childish, but he wasn’t risking anything, never again. She moved to her knees a little, nodding as she held her pinky out.

”Promise. From one person who lost someone they loved to another — they always come back. Maybe a little more gruff, but they do come back. We are the keys to them, after all.” He knew she was talking about Cloud, and smiles meekly at her. She stepped away and trotted back to the group at the computer, and even if he wasn’t that far away, everything seemed to dim out.

He pulls his legs onto the sofa and curls a little in on himself. He hadn’t even felt tired, but now that he was situated..

The heavy feeling in his heart moved to his eyes, and he wastes no time to let the exhaustion eat him whole. Sleep never did come easy, and when it did, he was inside of Sora’s own dreams battling off his nightmares.

It always started with a dream dive — his dreams or not. But he noted duly that this.. Wasn’t normal.

_His dive was short lasted, and even then, not a single nightmareish dream eater greeted him. It was only darkness, and when he got closer to the light, even then it was dim._

_Everything fluttered together, mushing into pieces that didn’t quite fit — showing off buildings after buildings and a dark, dark city. He originally would’ve felt shock, felt some kind of devious drive to explore. But he didn’t. Because he came here before._

_It was a reappearance sight, and he didn’t know why.  
_

_He slid it off as being a coincidence, but when is it often that you dream of the same city, over and over again? But something was different this time. Maybe not the sights ahead, or even the sounds.  
_

_Someone was with him._

_He turned around and looked about hastily, feeling his chest tighten. ”Sora.” He breaths, tugging at his jacket a little as he walked along the side walk.  
_

_”Sora!” It was hopeful thinking. That maybe, just maybe, he was with him all along. And even then his eyes were twisting things together, making him think he saw that familiar red color of Sora, or the brown mess of hair he had._

_Instead he just felt eyes, digging into his back and never looking away. They never took a second to blink, and when he looked up — he saw him._

_Mismatched eyes were better then yellow._


	4. Chapter 4

Riku wasn’t ever woken up. In fact, when he did wake up, his eyes dazed to where everyone remained. They’re stature hadn’t changed, not really. And while he moves to sit up, cracking his back a little while huffing, he moves to his feet and hurried himself to be back to Aerith’s side.

It seemed to not have done a lot. 

The data, that was. Cid was more upset then everyone else, and even then he still promoted to fumble around with Data Sora and the rest of the members within the computer. And while he knew he should’ve prepared himself for another let down, he couldn’t help but still feel that familiar sense of anger. It tug at his throat and made him want to just punch the screen.

But he didn’t.

He let the day continue on auto pilot, aware yet completely oblivious to everything going on around him.

They discussed what to do next, where to look — what could’ve cause the lack of information and clues. And even then, he should’ve been a at least a little confused when Fairy God Mother showed up. He never directly spoke to the older lady, but he knew of her. Mainly considering how she was fairly close to Yen Sid.

She showed up. She spoke, spoke words he couldn’t really pay attention too — and he only perked when he was mentioned. Something about Sora, about Yen Sid.. And then, his dreams. That’s when the fog was brushed away, and he shifted on a heel to pay attention.

  
It all lead to not directly lead to much. She was cryptic, smiling warmly in his way and telling him to keep a look out.

It was kinda hard when he didn’t have a full wheel on himself in his dreams, anyways. Unless he was diving into Sora’s; that was different, though.

He decided not to waste more time there (was that rude to consider? maybe. but he was beyond annoyed and just utterly exhausted) and bid his goodbyes. Aerith seemed to notice his change of mood, judging from the expression she held. But she didn’t peep a word, and he was thankful for that.

He left the area slowly and trailed back to his — or, Sora’s gummi ship.

He stood outside it and stared at the ground. The grass was much greener then the last time he’d visited. He supposed it made sense, given that everything was actually clearing up and working well.

Heartless had died down to small amounts, nobodies were practically nonexistent.

He should’ve been happy, but he wasn’t.

How could he? Maybe he just cared too hard. Maybe he could dim down, like everyone else. Maybe he should’ve calmed down, relaxed more, and took part in the sad smiles and maybes and what if’s everyone shared around like greetings.

But he wasn’t that dumb. Maybe it was the anger speaking, but he couldn’t stand the fact or even stand the idea of taking a break.

And perhaps that’s exactly why everyone was taking breaks here and there. So they wouldn’t increase their inner turmoil and explode on some unsuspecting fool.

Exhaling, Riku tore his eyes from the ground and forced his way into the ship — wasting zero time to toss his phone aside and turn the ship itself on, letting the autopilot take toll as it retreated back to the Mysterious Tower. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go, or look for that matter.

The ride wasn’t even that long, but it felt hellish and hours longer then it actually was. His hands itched to grab at his phone, to at least send a thank you to Aerith and the rest of them. Maybe even contact Ienzo and see if anything of interest popped up. He just needed something to put his mind at ease, and honestly? He was willing to take anything by now. And given the fact Kairi had been asleep for a year; months over due when she was originally supposed to be under, he knew they would be waking her up any time now.

Even Roxas wasn’t put under — his memories, along with Xion’s were searched, but they never actually put him to sleep like Kairi. They had been hesitant to even do so to her - the fear of memory leaking from her, and even the disoriented feeling she’d gain for weeks upon waking? It was not only to be careful for her memories and heart, but for her physical well-being, too.

And he had faith, but he was relieved that they wouldn’t let it go on for any longer. He just knew to prepare himself for her waking.   
  


Maybe he could find something to tell her when she did wake up. Some kind of hope that showed her being asleep for a whole year wasn’t a waste of time.

Running on a lack of sleep and pure mental doubts and pain, he hurried his way up the steps of the tower once he landed, feeling the doors open and greet him subconsciously. He thought up as hard as he could of his room, took the stairs up for what felt like forever, until decking into a hallway. But it seemed he couldn’t even do that.

The hallway went on forever, and he only got lost further and further. He didn’t even bother to stop walking, instead walking slowly and taking note of the repeating sight.

Stupid magic tower. Stupid keyblade-stuff. Stupid Riku, stupid Xehanort and stupid, so utterly stupid Sora —

“I’m seeing you’re lost.” A voice huffed out behind him.

He turns in his heel and tiredly meets the burning gaze of the redhead before him. He was a slight amount shorter then the other, but he wasn’t intimidated whatsoever. Especially after finding out what a softy he was.

”Perhaps.” Riku grumbles, running a hand through his hair tiredly. “I could say the same for you. You would’ve if found me in this predicament if you also got sucked into this stupid tower. Isn’t that right, Axel?” He snorts.

The other shakes his head and leans against the wall, waving his hands about as he spoke loudly.

”I wouldn’t say that! Consider it a sense, from one friend to another; I could feel your ridiculous sorrowful self all the way from where I started! And about that.” He hums, rubbing a gloved hand against his nose. Axel wore his organization suit; he seemed to only when he trained. It was weird, but Riku didn’t ask about it.

”What’s with you, huh?”

Riku ignores his question and begins walking forwards again, acknowledging the other following close by.

”I haven’t seen you this angsty and mad since — since, well. When Roxas first popped out,” He felt his patience beginning to die down. “And your princess was stuck under slumber.”

”Ironic, huh?” Riku snaps, earning a laugh instead of another bitter reply back. He was too used to arguing with Roxas, so being around Axel, alone for that matter, was.. Different. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

”Ironic, how? That you’re emotions rely heavily on how and where Sora is?” He lets out a sigh and ‘tsks’ quietly. “Not that I’m anywhere to speak. I was pretty childish when Roxas was inside Sora. Same with forgetting Xion, sheesh!” Riku felt the embarrassment somewhat go away, but the feeling of his eyes staring into him didn’t help whatsoever.

”..So. When are ya’ gonna tell him?”

He stops walking and turns to the lanky man, frowning as he furrows his brows.

”What?”

”Don’t be dumb!” Axel points are him, prodding his chest harshly with his finger. “I’m talking about Sora. When will you tell him? It’s not exactly a normal thing for best friends to be head over heels for the other.”

His face was beyond warm, and it was beginning to spread to his ears.

”What.” He muttered, eyes narrowing.

”When he’s back, you really should just say it. You’d be saving yourself the pain and trouble if obnoxiously pinning against him, and even if the dude says no, what’s the big —“

Riku let his keyblade spawn in his hands, the heavy feeling grounding him tremendously, to which he wastes no time to swing it at Axel. He wasn’t shocked either when the other blocked it with his own keyblade.

He was definitely getting better.

”Come on. Don’t be like that. I’m just trying to help.” Axel frowns.

He kept quiet, and hesitantly pulled away. “..It’s. It’s not a good time to think about it.” He admits, eyes looking at the ground in a childish matter. “I dunno if I ever. It doesn’t matter anyways. I’m fine with him just being at my side.”

”But he’s not.” Axel points out. “So.. How are you gonna save your princesses this time?” His tone was teasing, but he could tell under all the snarkiness he was genuine. He was worried, just like everyone else was.

”I dunno.”

He was thankful as his brain finally let go and took sight of a door, popping out of the blue of the looping hallway.

”I don’t know if I will be able to this time.”

He turned away from Axel and began to force heavy and tired legs to his room, but the other grasped his shoulder tightly, tugging him back. He didn’t necessarily fight back, instead leaning into his touch silently.

”I know you’ll find him. You and you two have a weird and dumb connection.” Axel mutters. “I kinda always hopped Roxas, Xion and I were that close, too. But, I guess it’s one sided. You’re lucky, remember that. No matter where that loser is, he always comes back like a lost puppy.”

Riku would’ve argued back, snap some petty words, but..

He laughs quietly, and shakes his head lightly.   
  


“He’s so important to me.” Riku breaths out. “It’s more of a curse then a blessing. Constantly thinking about him — always worried. If he keeps doing this self sacrificing stuff, I’m gonna die early.”

”My point exactly. When you get him, tell him. I’m sure it’s not like what you’re afraid of; besides, I’m sure he’d be more willing to stay after.” He lets a smug grin take his expression and pulls away, turning around and sighing dramatically.

”But its whatever. As if I care about your sappy relationships.” He shrugs. “..Also, Kairi is waking up soon. Ienzo told me; Yen Sid’s orders. He didn’t tell me what the found yet, but. I guess it’s some goodies.”

A man could hope.

He briefly nods and strides back to his room’s door, holding onto the handle tightly.

”..Thank you.” Riku managed out against the silence, offering him a small look before looking away. Axel merely hums in acknowledgement and nods, giving a small wave before shoving his hands into his pockets and seemingly leaving way to his own room.

His room was untouched, and he merely stood in the door way until he forced himself to walk in.

The bare minimum felt tiring, and he opted to just slide of his shoes and tug his vest off — plopping onto his bed and staring at the ceiling tiredly.

He wasn’t sure his long he watched the ceiling, almost as if he was waiting for something to change or even happen.   
  


Nothing did. 


End file.
